


Forgiven

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Incest, M/M, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Belladonna BrandybuckWhen Frodo wakes up in the House of Healing, he goes to Sam. To apologize.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the characters, the plot is my own.
> 
> Feedback: Please! I really need it! ;)
> 
> Story Notes: ^_^ First time work! I'm hoping to god it's a good one. I learned from the masters. *bows to everyone*

There was a time when I hated you, Samwise Gamgee. Not long ago, you were nothing but my servant, who would do what he was told and annoy me all the same. When you called me Mr. Frodo, usually a sign of your silly respect for me, I would cringe. That name was hateful to me. Why you didn't call me Frodo, as if we were equals, showed me you only wanted to be my slave. My annoying, petty slave. And I used you like one too, to make myself happy, to try and break you.

Now here in the House of Healing, I sit by your bedside, watching the breath escape from your hard-worked face. I don't remember anything from the End, but only you carrying me from the Cracks comes back. It sends a chill down my spine when I look back, but glancing at you, tired, worn, but finally at peace, reminds me that you ARE special to me.

* * *

I saw you fall down on the ground after I claimed the Ring as my own. You didn't see me, you didn't hear me, but I screamed your name out loud. I couldn't see you clearly anymore, and the sounds of crackling fire below me sounded like eleventy-one horns played close to my ears with all their staggering loudness. Then Gollum swept down on me with all his fierce, ugly passion for the Ring. I didn't see you, I wasn't frightened for you, I must admit. I was trying to keep out of the pit of fire that loomed before us. It was then that the horrible beast of burden took off my finger, and fell to its death.

Maybe it was my sudden scream that brought you back, that I do not know. But you took me up in your arms, and carried me as easily as a maidchild towards safety. My head swam, blood pouring from the gap in my hand where the creature Gollum's teeth had defiled it. I passed in and out, every time waking up to you. You laid me down on the mountain side, no longer able to carry me, for the weight of the poison was claiming you at last.

`Frodo,' you said. `Even if we don't see the light of day again, we saved Middle Earth.'

`Yes Sam.' I coughed, being slowly choked by the fumes. `And I couldn't have asked for a better death, than to be with my friend.' You took my injured hand, and caressed it against your work-weary own. There was nothing after that, except the memory of being lifted up, and I thought I was departing to the heavens with you by my side.

* * *

I was at peace, dear Samwise Gamgee. At peace with the memories of you. Now, sitting by your bed, I waver. You look so beautiful in the light, dear Sam. I rubbed a finger along your cheek, brushing the curls away from your forehead. You needed to look beautiful for me Sam. But you did anyway, as you did in Lothlrien, where even the beauty of the Elves were no match for you and your golden hair.

Suddenly, you are awake, looking up at me as if I were a dream. But I was not a dream, no. I was real, alive, well, and sitting by your side, strangely holding your hand and looking into your deep brown eyes. They sparkled with glee; a joy I thought was lost to you ever since we set out from Rivendell. The thought crossed my mind; did you want me, Samwise? To hold me closer? To caress me? To kiss me?

Yes, that was probably it. Before I could make a move, you leaned up and kissed me on the forehead, if only for a little while, though I wish it could've lasted longer. I was saddened when your lips left my skin, though there still was the tingle of magic in the air, and on my skin. I nearly lost myself in a swoon, but woke myself up to see you there again, sitting up in your bed, undressing me with your deep-brown eyes.

`Well Mr. Frodo,' you said, as a sigh of relief escaped. `What an adventure the both of us have had.' I couldn't speak. I only wanted to hear one thing: your voice. I bade you to go on, while I laid myself down beside you, my head resting on your shoulder.

`What are we going to do now, Frodo? Where will we go?' Just like you, always thinking towards the future. What I really wanted you to see was the present, in this room.

`Sam.' I whispered to you. You squirmed a little, my breath tickling your neck. `Merry and Pippin, they're alive. Everyone is meeting somewhere else. I have asked for some privacy for the both of us.'

`Privacy?' you started, but I stopped you with a gentle finger to your lips. I hummed a song while I moved closer to you, closing my eyes dreamily. You hummed back, leaning farther and farther back, teasing me. I wrapped an arm around your waist, stopping your retreat. You saw my plan, and just stayed still.

I opened my eyes again, and met yours. We were so close, only a thin strip of air was between me and you, separating us like an invisible barrier.

You broke it, softly and smoothly, like a wisp of cloud being brushed against my lips. I took you, caressing you as softly as you were to me. You were precious to me, just as the Ring was to Smagol. No, that wasn't right. This was more passionate, more lust-filled. You came onto me, and I accepted you. It felt right.

You pulled away, your soft, full face turning slightly red. I took your hand, and pulled you closer to me, not wanting to let go to your softness, the caring side which you had tried to show me before, but I was just beginning to see. I kissed you again, slightly harder this time, showing you what I meant, and what you meant.

This time, you accepted me. Brushing my hair away, you slipped a hand to the small of my back, and caressed me, pulling me closer. I arched my back in reply, a cry coming from my mouth. Our kisses muffled it, as I slipped a tongue through your rose-red lips into your mouth, exploring you. I wanted to know you better, to make up for my mistreatment of my dear Sam.

We collided onto the bed, still locked together in our passionate embrace. This wasn't a tumble in the hay to either of us, it was in the air. This was something special. Something not to be spoiled by past feelings, only to cure.

I felt your rough hand against my chest, suddenly aware you had slipped my shirt off of my body. You were reaching out to me, to make me feel better. I slipped out of this embrace between two lovers, sitting on your waist, rubbing my hands up and down your body, slowly undoing the buttons.

You were pleased, I could see it in your eyes. They closed halfway, stuck in a dream world. I leaned over and kissed your chest, slowly moving down with each button removed. You arched your back when I reached your right nipple, so I traced it with my finger, still working down, down, down.

I reached your breeches, and stopped, looking up at you. You were looking down at me, waiting. I asked you with my eyes, and you replied to me with a groan. Not a wicked groan, a loving, tender groan. So I sat up, and started unbuttoning your trousers, while you helped me out of mine.

Then, there we were, naked as the day we were born, together. I was beside you now, laying my head across your soft chest, your fingers running through my hair, like kisses of dew drops. I closed my eyes, and felt the rhythm of your beating heart. I heard it quicken, and I knew you were going to ask me something.

`Frodo?' you questioned, a stillness filled within the beating of my fluttering heart. `What, Sam my dear?' I whispered back, too at peace to make up any fight. `I wanted to ask you a favor.' I turned to you, but you turned your eyes away. I cupped my hand onto your cheek, and turned you back to me. There, I looked you right in the eye, piercing deep into your soul. `What is it?' You blushed at me, dropping your eyes down to the ground, as the words that I most wanted to hear came from your mouth, as your voice, no other. `Can I be inside of you?'

I didn't answer. Instead, I pulled you closer to me, letting you touch me, feel me, see the passion and love I felt for my gardener, my companion, my love. Yes, my love. The only I had for someone was for you, as you lifted me up, and laid me down underneath your towering form, ever so gently, as if I might break. Once, I would have thought it annoying. Now, I want nothing more.

You locked your lips to mine, and I thought I could taste the sweet nectar of the Elves on your rose-red lips. I took you to me, wanting to make the flavor of my Sam last. I needed more, I craved more, but we had to stop, because you were ready.

You were over me, looking down from above. You brushed my cheek with your fingers, as I did to you while you were dreaming. Was this what you were dreaming about, dear Samwise Gamgee? Then it is true, that dreams can be real.

You rubbed me, smoothly at first, then you quickened, harder, not too rough, but just enough for me to scream out in pleasure. I came with your hand. You licked my stomach, as I lay on the bed, exhausted, but pleased that there was more.

You did not want to linger any longer, I saw it when you looked into my eyes. I closed them, waiting. Waiting, oh it felt like an eternity! An eternity to end all after. Then, it happened.

You entered me. I screamed your name out loud, you hushed me with your lips. Again you entered me, and again I screamed your name, loud as day. Again and again you pulsed with me, you kissing my chest, I rubbing your hair, arching my back with intense pleasure.

It was smooth, beautiful, painful, yet sweet. I was loving you, Sam. And you were loving me back. We moved in a single rhythm, you and I, in the light of your room. Time and space disappeared, I only saw you. I came again, moaning loudly, whispering your name. I saw you scream out as you entered me last, and felt a warmth beside me. You collapsed onto my body, exhausted but pleased. And I was glad too.

Several minutes passed. You lay beside me, stroking my so-called elven-like body and skin. You took my injured hand, and a pain went through my arm. I had forgotten about it all this time, and I remembered what had happened. A shadow crossed my eyes, all was blurred.

You placed the hand upon your chest, smoothing it, caressing it, almost cradling it in your arms. Then you kissed it, and all my pain disappeared. All my pain, even the anguish I felt inside. You didn't just have the power to love, Samwise Gamgee. You healed me, body and soul. I kissed your forehead, and you kissed me, your sweet lips once again locked to mine in a forgiving embrace. When you pulled away, I looked at you. You were smiling, a sight I had long forgotten. It warmed me more than anything could have done. And somehow, I knew what you were going to say next, because it would be the one thing to make this perfect serenity.

`I forgive you, dear Frodo Baggins.'


End file.
